kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2015
7:49 mẹ -_- 7:49 vô = lap 7:49 thì vô bình thường -_- 7:49 Ta có 200k này :ops: 7:50 nhà mi ở đó :smile: 7:51 à nhầm emo 7:51 :ops; 7:51 Trưa mì tôm đi 7:52 :-t 7:52 Mà loli huynh 7:53 Ra bis rồi à :sad: 7:58 :lag 7:58 :lag: 8:07 Linh vs Hime 8:07 tí có LoL k? 9:43 vl 9:43 Giá sửa 9:43 :sad: 9:43 dis à 9:43 :facepalm: 9:43 :ah: 9:43 ban 2 giờ nhé biệt thự :ohm: 9:43 ban cái zề 9:43 :canny: 9:43 train dd nản quá 9:43 DD nhanh mà :smiley: 9:43 ờm 9:44 Tiết kiệm nữa :smiley: 9:44 Hơn tụi BB vs CA nhiều 9:44 ta train liên tiếp mấy đứa 70 rồi nên mới nản 9:44 ta thích train bb ca hơn 9:44 BB CA train dễ :smiley: 9:44 Mà tốn res :smiley: 9:44 vì mấy đứa đấy mạnh nên vứt đi đâu cũng sống đc 9:44 :v 9:45 vào map train hay map khác gì cũng đc 9:45 vứt vào 1-5 coi :shame: 9:45 còn đ thì ... 9:45 H mình đang train Maya :smiley: 9:45 :| 9:45 DD thì cứ 1-5 thôi :smiley: 9:45 1-5 ta vẫn train đc bbv và cvl 9:45 xD 9:45 CA :sad: 9:46 ca thì chịu 9:46 BBV vs CVL quăng vào 3-2 cho lẹ k chịu :sad: 9:46 h còn bucky ayanimi với lady chan nữa 9:46 chám cái 4-3 lắm rồi 9:46 DD đẹp ta ms train :smiley: 9:47 Như Hatsusimo có luck 300 cũng méo train :yaoming: 9:47 dd đẹp thì ta giữ train them các dd mạnh 9:47 còn cho ayanami teru vs lady lên 90 là xong :smiley: 9:47 hatsushimo mà chê à :sad: 9:47 Mình chả quan tâm :yaoming: 9:47 Chỉ cần đẹp là train tất :yaoming: 9:47 bác lu, có cách nào sửa cái bị mèo ở file port ko :sad: 9:48 Mạnh k kệ nó :yaoming: 9:48 mãi ko vô đc game :sad: 9:48 Hatsushimo k thích :sad: 9:48 dd h ta thiếu 1 đứa lớp shiratsuyu 9:48 K có ấn tượng 9:48 :sad: 9:48 VPN vô cũng ko đc :sad: 9:48 Đứa nào 9:48 Suzu 9:48 cái đấy 9:48 mà clear cache ko đc 9:48 Hay Haru 9:48 thì chịu thôi :sad: 9:48 đứa chưa có trong game xD 9:48 :lay: 9:48 lol 9:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W56IK9qSeZo 9:50 mệt quá :sosad: 9:50 "| 9:50 tên kia qua cái clip rồi out 9:51 O - O) 9:52 :lag: 9:52 Khúc cuối 9:52 Nó quay gần lại 9:52 Chắc là đang chạy lại ôm 9:52 Quẳng lên giường rồi abcxyz nhỉ 9:52 :sad: 9:52 mi cưới rồi mà 9:52 Cơ mà ả đang cầm đồ ăn thế sao 9:52 phải biết chứ 9:53 :sogood: 9:53 Mà abcxyz đc 9:53 À 9:53 Vợ ta lúc đó đâu cầm đồ ăn 9:53 :smiley: 9:53 Mọi chuyện cũng diễn ra thuận lợi mà :smiley: 9:53 Tính ra cũng ngủ chung được mấy hôm rồi :smiley; 9:53 :smiley: 9:54 mấy cái recon 9:54 lên lv chậm vãi :sad: 9:55 Đi nằm lát vào WOW bắn tiếp nhỉ :ops: 9:55 bắn luôn ko :-t 9:55 Đang mệt tí :ops: 9:55 Shigure hành mình mệt quá :rofl: 9:56 :sad: 9:56 Nhầm, Maya chứ :rofl: 9:56 thanh niên méo phân biệt đc vợ vs con # à :sad: 9:56 Mấy vẹo Akgi vs Kga, JY muốn ta ôm ấp lắm hay sao cứ tranh MVP suốt :rofl: 9:57 Ta đã bảo ta có vợ r mà :rofl: 9:57 train ởn 3-2 thì cứ để mấy mẹ cv(l) đỏ mặt hết rồi mới magn đứa cần train vào 9:58 mang 1-2 CV(L) thôi :sad: 9:58 Thì đỏ mà :rofl: 9:58 còn vứt CA vào ké :sad: 9:58 Đứa nào cũng đỏ mặt :yaoming: 9:58 mà xài cv thì chả thế 9:58 Để 9:58 duy nhất 1 đỏ 9:58 còn lại 2 tiêm kích 1 trinh sát 9:58 BBV để 2 zuiun 9:59 train 3-2 ta chả bao h xài cv toàn cvl 9:59 slot 20 mà :rofl: 9:59 Cũng như slot 18 thôi :rofl: 9:59 bbv full zuiun mà chả bao h bị tranh 9:59 trừ fs miss 9:59 BBV ta mang có 2 zuiun :rofl: 9:59 Lâu lâu mấy vẹo Akgi, Kga 9:59 Hay JY 10:00 Thả cái 2xx 10:00 :rofl: 10:00 Lu :smiley: 10:00 Bác tên gì :smiley: 10:00 fb à :sad: 10:00 WOW ấy :smiley: 10:01 lumos9x :sad: 10:01 Add rùi đó 10:01 10' nữa vào chơi chung ha :smiley: 10:01 uh :sad: 10:02 15' :smiley: 10:02 H đi tâm sự cái :smiley: 10:02 mà mi chơi con gì :smiley: 10:02 bác Mỵ 10:02 vẫn đang cày à :v 10:02 Chikuma :smiley: 10:02 :ops: 10:03 hmm 10:03 Nhắn qua FB đi, away nhe 10:03 thế chơi thì sida lắm :ops: 10:03 nowaki 10:03 bỏ đi thôi nhỉ 10:03 tuỳ 10:03 nhiều slot thì giữ 10:03 k thì bỏ 10:03 void nghe cứng quá 10:03 thôi cầm con BB4 mẽo vậy :sad: 10:04 đang cầy 10:04 khó vc 10:04 ngồi 1 tiếng 10:04 méo qua nổi cái quest level 1 10:04 :)) 10:04 h em vào lại phải ntn :sad: 10:04 mi chưa có save code 10:04 thì chơi lại từ đầu thôi 10:04 code :| 10:05 :sad: 10:05 mej 10:05 à tus :| 10:05 đm mấy con gnoll :sad: 10:05 torp của máy bay thả 10:05 2k8 máu 10:05 nó gõ cho 3 cái chết 10:05 lại còn xài trói nữa chứ 10:05 vc thế :| 10:05 thì cái khoảng cần để nó nổi lên 10:06 lâu hơn so vs torp của ship ko :| 10:06 lâu hơn 1 chút 10:06 hay cũng thế? :| 10:06 nhưng k quan trọng đâu 10:06 tại máy bay nó thả vèo cái ra nhanh lắm 10:06 chắc ngang nhau 10:07 sao đây blood :sad: 10:08 sao laf sao? 10:08 map khác nhé :sad: 10:08 hay try hard tiếp 10:08 :smiley: 10:08 map khác đi :sad: 10:08 méo có tanker 10:08 với healer 10:08 khổ vl 10:08 cái đó cày lâu lắm :sad: 10:08 :smiley: 10:08 vừa rồi em cầm paladin 10:08 vừa tank vừa heal cũng méo lại :sad: 10:09 :sad: 10:09 giờ sao 10:09 :sad: 10:09 map khác nhanh nhanh đi :smiley: 10:09 melon karld hikou doto online hết kìa 10:09 rủ vào làm game sói đi :sad: 10:10 sói đi :smiley: 10:10 sói là cái game chạy đua hồi hôm à :sad: 10:11 đi ăn cơm đây 10:11 me tô 10:11 :sad: 10:11 mà công nhận 10:12 thằng làm dc cái map TKoK kia 10:12 cũng kỳ công phết 10:12 :smiley: 10:12 mythchii 10:12 :sad: 10:12 ? 10:12 that rengar 10:12 :sexy: 10:12 http://i.imgur.com/8Xrbpfp.jpg 10:13 :smiley: 10:13 4-6-6-3 20 10:14 KONGOU DESU 10:14 :sosad: 10:14 :ah: 10:14 để ta 10:14 nghiên cứu cái map kia 10:14 sao train bucky lại nhọ thế 10:14 :sad: 10:14 thường thôi Poi :)) 10:14 Lu 10:14 chưa đc 10 lv mà đỏ lên đỏ xuống 10:14 :sosad: 10:15 mytchii 10:15 còn 2,3 map RPG nữa cơ 10:15 :sad: 10:15 trong 4 map 10:15 mới hoàn thành dc 1 map 10:15 :smiley: 10:15 mợ 10:16 thôi đi ăn cơm đã 10:16 :sad: 10:16 10h 10:16 lên quẩy 10:16 cái void lúc bucky làm kỳ hạm mà đỏ nghe kích thích dữ 10:16 xD 10:16 ý chú là voice :rofl: 10:17 voice poi nghe mới kích thích :sure: 10:18 mấy lão kia war hết rồi à? 10:19 train BB thì train ở đâu hả mấy lão? 10:20 hime 10:20 vứt đâu chả đc 10:20 5-4 cho lẹ 10:20 :yaoming: 10:20 chưa mở 5-4 :sad: 10:20 à feuer 10:20 hử> 10:20 chưa dám đi 4-4 nữa kìa :sad: 10:20 cái Q 4 lần 1-5 10:21 3-2A :D 10:21 là team 4DD hay sao? 10:21 ừ 4 DD 10:21 xách 4 dd chạy thôi 10:21 đặt làm kỳ haim mang đi everywhere 10:21 hên thì vào boss, xui thì ra ngoài 10:21 ta đi quest uzuki hết 6 lượt 10:21 không cần phải 4 DD 10:21 chỉ cần 4 lần A-rank boss là đc 10:21 poi đọc quest chưa mà chém gió thế :sad: 10:22 mấy Q 4 dd ta đi 1 lần là xong :| 10:22 thế mi đọc quest chưa 10:22 cần ta dịch cho không? 10:22 ừ dịch đi :yaoming: 10:22 ? 10:22 quest nào 10:22 quest 4 lần rank A 1-5 boss node 10:22 cái quest nó mới ra á 10:22 chắc cái quest mới cho fairy 10:22 :sad; 10:22 :sad: 10:22 à 10:23 cái đấy 10:23 10:23 đâu có yêu cầu phải 4DD 10:23 nào 10:23 ủa quest nào :ops: 10:23 cãi đi 10:23 cãi nữa đi 10:23 cãi nữa xem nào 10:23 :gach: 10:23 :| 10:23 tưởng quest 4 dd chạy 1-5 10:23 10:23 :| 10:23 10:23 clgt :| 10:23 cais quest 1-5 mới 10:23 thì không cần phải 4DD 10:23 ơ bác mỵ 10:23 ? 10:23 cái Q chạy 1-5 thì xách team hàng tháng đi thôi :sad: 10:23 muốn cãi nữa không hả tường :gach: 10:23 cái Q event fate 10:23 đánh rồi k đc đánh lại ạ :| 10:23 cãi mẹ gì, ko thấy chữ uzuki phía trên à :gach: 10:24 Q event fate có đánh cả lubu kìa :smiley: 10:24 :yaoming: tư bản mới cưới 2 vợ lú à 10:24 :ops: 10:24 ta còn chưa làm 10:24 mai mới ra mà 10:24 đm cái cột wifi :sad: 10:24 16 10:24 cái mà lấy thẻ exp ấy :sad: 10:24 h chơi trên cái droid 10:24 ức chế vãi ra 10:24 cứ mỗi lần xài NP của 1 tướng mới 10:24 nó load dữ liệu 10:24 :rofl: 10:24 là crash mẹ cái app 10:24 :v 10:24 đập mẹ máy đi 10:24 :rofl: 10:25 vãi bác Mỵ 10:25 :v 10:25 cái fate đó 10:25 dễ chơi ko bác 10:25 :sad: 10:25 dễ vl 10:25 toàn ký tự mặt trăng 10:25 dễ lắm 10:25 :smiley: 10:25 ta chả cần phải đọc guide hay làm gì 10:26 ngày mai k có Q lấy thẻ exp :sad: 10:26 :ops: 10:26 chỉ cần nhớ hình mà chơi thôi 10:26 ta làm xong Q exp hôm nay rồi :sad: 10:26 (o.=) 10:26 what ? 10:26 móa :sad: 10:26 đăng kí sao bác 10:26 thôi tranh thủ làm cái mấy cái extra đã 10:26 thế là có spam đc k bác :sad: 10:26 dễ vác con bis vào 5-4 quá :sad: 10:26 down app nó về 10:26 link bác ới :v 10:26 rồi chơi thôi 10:26 chả phải đăng ký gì cả 10:26 đi cái 3-2 sida vl :sad: 10:26 apkpure.com/fate-grand-order/com.aniplex.fategrandorder 10:26 :ops: 10:26 hả 10:27 a Calm có Bs 10:27 còn cái vụ spam 10:27 Bis á 10:27 thì ta vẫn chưa test đâu 10:27 :ops: 10:27 fbb k mang 5-4 để làm gì 10:27 em ấn thử 10:27 nó toàn báo gì đó 10:27 méo dám ấn tiếp :sad: 10:27 a Calm 10:27 ừ 10:27 ta cứ 10:27 :ops: 10:27 anh có Bis á 10:27 ấn loạn lên 10:27 hình như ko spam đc đâu :| 10:27 ôi mẹ ơi 10:27 :ah: 10:27 chết sao dc 10:27 :smiley: 10:27 whyyyyyyy 10:27 q cho sevant à 10:28 :sosad: a Calm có Bis rồi kìa 10:28 1h nữa reset Q event 10:28 cái q sevant chỉ làm 1 lần thôi :sad: 10:28 tại sao 10:28 Bis thôi mà :shame: 10:28 :sosad: 10:28 mai chỉ có Q lấy QP :sad: 10:28 có đổi đc sevant ra qp ko 2015 09 15